In an implantable hearing aid system, transducers within the middle ear engage an auditory element and transduce from electrical signals into mechanical vibrations, and vice versa. Middle ear hearing aid systems are not as susceptible to mechanical feedback as other types of systems. Such implantable hearing aid systems are more comfortable for the patient than other types of hearing aids, such as those placed directly in the external auditory canal.
Transducers which contact an auditory element, such as one of the elements of the ossicular chain, require reliable disposition within the middle ear. Some disposition methods mechanically affix transducers to elements of the ossicular chain, e.g. mechanical fasteners, such as screws; metal hooks or bands; a constant force alone; or adhesives mount the transducer to an auditory element. Once implanted using such methods, transducers are not easily removed for adjustments and repairs.